


14 hours

by 13cmKONIC, Softest_Bunny



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Birthday!!!, M/M, legit so fluffy it'll give you diabetes, we love you Mari!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13cmKONIC/pseuds/13cmKONIC, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softest_Bunny/pseuds/Softest_Bunny
Summary: Will 14 hours and 8500 heartbeats be enough to fall in love?





	14 hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softyuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyuns/gifts).



Yunhyeong went to his seat, already tired by the sole idea of spending almost 14 hours more in a plane after his previous connecting flights. Luckily, this one was the last one to get to destination and _then_ he could get some rest.

Once there, he noticed the guy at the left side of his seat was already sleeping soundly with his blanket over him _“oh man… I wish it was so easy for me to fall asleep like that, wow”_. He may have stared at him for longer than he thought, and he couldn’t stop his lips from turning up into a soft smile when he realised how young and cute the other boy looked, with his plump pink lips and his poodle like hair. Yunhyeong was happy that at least he could take a look at his seatmate if he got bored during the flight.

After a while, the flight attendant appeared and asked everyone to get their seatbelts on before departure. The cute boy woke up with a lost expression and Yunhyeong found himself smiling at him.

“Hi, you must be tired huh? The flight attendant just came” He told the boy, smile never leaving his lips. “Seatbelt” he said while fastening his own.

“Oh… Thank you…” Hanbin said still clearly lost, hands roaming over his sides looking for the seatbelt. He was just too cute for Yunhyeong to handle it.

“Hey so… We’ll be stuck in here for a while, my name’s Yun” he offered his hand to the boy “Let’s get along!”

“Ah, sure!” he said more aware of everything now, still with droopy eyes, he wondered if he should give his full name or not, considering “Yun” isn’t probably the guy’s actual name “I’m Bin”.

“So Bin-ssi, if you want to sleep please do, it’s a long flight and I assume this isn’t your first one, right?”

“No… I think this is my fourth? Fifth? I don’t really know but I haven’t really slept at all since I left Seoul almost two days ago” Hanbin said with a tired smile, he really needed to get a good rest “What about you, Yun-ssi?”

“Well, this is my third flight, I’m definitely tired too. Sleeping isn’t something that comes easily to me regularly though, much less in such a cramped place”

“Relatable, I usually only sleep in uncomfortable places if I’m dead tired”

They both smile at each other and Yunhyeong notices how Hanbin tries to hide a big yawn but fails miserably.

“You should definitely take a nap, do you want me to wake you up once the food’s here?”

Hanbin’s eyes lit up and his smile grew, he looked very tired but there was a nice spark. Yunhyeong wasn’t sure how to feel at how that made him hold his breath for a second.

“Yes please! I’ve been looking forward to this flight only for the food, and well… because it’s the last one to destination” Hanbin’s expression was suddenly serious, looking straight to Yunhyeong’s eyes, making him nervous “The food from my last flights was shit, there’s no other words to describe it, so I really can’t wait for this one since I wanted this airline specially for the food reviews”

Yunhyeong couldn’t help but laugh at the last part, he definitely wasn’t expecting that as a reason for the sudden serious mood. The other boy looked mildly offended at the laugh so he quickly put his hands up to placate him.

“No, no, it’s just… you suddenly got so serious I just wasn’t expecting it to be over the plane’s food. But to be quite honest…” he gets closer to Hanbin and cups his hand around his mouth as if he’s gonna reveal his biggest secret, so Hanbin just gets closer, mildly excited at his seatmate antics. “I actually booked all flights with this airline _because_ of the food.”

Hanbin just laughed at it, louder than Yunhyeong had done before.

If Yunhyeong thought the boy was dangerous for his heart, he just decided to overlook it.

“Yeah… but really Bin-ssi, go to sleep, I promise to wake you up”

“Okay… but first” Hanbin’s lips formed a small and shy smile “Uh… You’re really nice, so I would like to drop the formalities, would you mind? I’m not really good at it”

“Yeah of course, I think I’m older than you, I’m 28, what about you?”

“26, so… yeah, thank you, _hyung_ ” the boy said the last word almost like a whisper, getting shy and turning on his seat to sleep, rolling himself in his blanket.

Yunhyeong finally let himself realise that he was in trouble.

***

_Finest Song: hyUNG!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Tallest hyung: Yun? You okay or are you just overreacting at some airport food?_

_Finest Song: hyung first, you can’t call that poor excuse of a raspberry tart FOOD, okay? Second, I just… I just think I’m in trouble?_

_Tallest hyung: what kind of trouble? Please tell me you’re coming, don’t you DARE to drop me on my day_

_Finest Song: no hyung, listen… I met a guy_

_Tallest hyung: oh? You have my attention_

_Finest Song: sometimes I can’t believe you hyung…_

_Tallest hyung: stop crying, you know I love you after all, now tell me more about this guy_

_Finest Song: well, his name is Bin, he’s 26 and we’re actually sitting together rn, he’s sleeping_

_Tallest hyung: oh mY GOD_

_Tallest hyung: do you know where is he from?_

_Finest Song: I’m pretty sure he said he’s coming from Seoul_

_Tallest hyung: okay, gonna get in hyung mode now_

_Tallest hyung: why did you decide to talk to him in the first place? You usually make small talk but that’s with older people_

_Finest Song: idk, he got to his seat first and was already sleeping, he looked cute_

_Finest Song: and when the flight attendant came he looked like a lost deer lol_

_Finest Song: his sleepy face was endearing_

_Tallest hyung: wow man, you sound WHIPPED, and you met how long ago?_

_Finest Song: … 2 hours_

_Tallest hyung: welp, you said your last flight was 14 hours right?_

_Finest Song: yeah_

_Tallest hyung: then make the most of that time, see if you can get his number or something_

_Finest Song: but what if he’s straight?_

_Tallest hyung: Song Yunhyeong, you’re blind to any kind of flirting so of course you wouldn’t tell, just make friends with him_

_Tallest hyung: and if something nice happens after that, then good for you! If not, you’ll make a friend your age_

_Tallest hyung: only god knows you need more of those…_

_Finest Song: why so mean hyung lol_

_Tallest hyung: I just speak the truth HAHA_

_Tallest hyung: anyway, I’ll leave you now, I need to go because my future husband is shit at making decisions and we really need to move faster with this_

_Finest Song: awwww can’t wait to see you guys, I really missed you, have fun hyung!_

_Tallest hyung: yeah, you too, don’t forget to get the number!_

***

Yunhyeong put away his phone and decided to watch a movie, he crossed his arms, slowly giving in to tiredness until he fell asleep.

He woke up suddenly, scared of missing meal time since he promised the other boy to wake him up. A glance to his phone was all he needed in order to keep his anxiety at bay when he noticed he just slept for 20 minutes.

“Woah, you’re really trustworthy hyung, you even woke yourself up!”

“Bin-ah! Oh god, sorry, I was just too tired but didn’t sleep too long, our food isn’t supposed to get here until 20 more minutes though. Why are you awake?”

“Couldn’t really sleep anymore” Hanbin shrugged

“When did you wake up? It hasn't really been long” Yunhyeong said with a worried face, making Hanbin blush.

“Just 5 minutes ago, but don’t worry hyung, I’m okay” he said dismissively, trying to control the warmth of his own face _“ah… Kim Hanbin, you’re not a teenager anymore, control yourself, the guy just looked cute while sleeping, okay more than cute he looked like an angel… But he looks straight? I shouldn’t get my hopes up AGAIN ugh, when will I learn-“_

“Bin-ah? You okay?” Yunhyeong said suddenly, interrupting Hanbin’s thoughts.

“Yeah, yeah, I just get into my head sometimes haha” he said nervously, but calmed down once the other made an understanding face and flashed him the sweetest smile he’s ever seen. “Since we’re both up now… Would you like to play a game or something?”

“Yeah, sure! What kind of game?” Yunhyeong said excitedly.

Hanbin’s face went pale “I… I’m actually pretty bad at games, sorry hyung”

Yunhyeong couldn’t help but laugh at it, suddenly feeling comfortable and brave enough to put a hand on the boy’s shoulder reassuringly “Don’t worry Bin-ah, that was cute” Hanbin blushed and looked immediately to the other side, surprising the older who thought he may have made the boy uncomfortable. “We can always just chat, if you want to of course”

“Yes!” the answer left Hanbin’s lips as soon as the question was left in the air, missing no beat. He mentally scolded himself for sounding too overexcited.

“So, let’s start with why are we here. I’m an interior designer and I’m going to Costa Rica for my best friend’s wedding, I’m helping setting up everything beforehand, well my team is already there so I'll just give the final check”

“Woah hyung! I’m also going to Costa Rica!” Hanbin’s whole being was beaming, Yunhyeong immediately pictured the boy as an excited puppy “and what are the chances, _my_ best friend is also getting married.”

“Wow, what is it with these tropical countries that suddenly everyone wants to get married there” he laughed almost silently while keeping his eyes closed, an amused smile keeping its place on his face. Hanbin’s heart skipped a beat and he knew that was physically impossible, yet it felt like that.

“Yeah… I’m actually going as my friend’s photographer too, when he told me the news I was so excited I just had to offer. We always joked that we would be single forever and that we would end up marrying each other once we hit 30 just to not be the only single ones in our friend group” his whole body went soft, a small smile parting the boy’s beautiful lips “I’m really glad he found someone that loves him as much as he deserves”

“I’m sure you also deserve just as much love” Yunhyeong impressed both of them by saying that “you know, the way you talk about your friend, it seems to me like you’re a really nice boy”

Once Hanbin got over the stupor provoked by the older boy’s words, his smile grew even more, they barely even knew each other but he really liked the guy “Hey hyung! I may be younger but I’m an adult!”

“Ah, you got me there Bin-ah, hyung is sorry, could you forgive him?” he batted his eyelashes quickly, trying to look cute, and it was working.

“Can’t really say no to that face, am I right?”

Both of them start laughing, they feel light-hearted and maybe a little bit drunk in the sweet atmosphere. Maybe they’re drunk enough to keep on talking, to keep on getting to know more about each other, but then comes the flight attendant announcing that dinner will be there soon. Maybe later, they still had 10 hours to go.

***

After eating, both of them took a nap. They might be having a good time but it would definitely be better if they were well rested.

Yunhyeong takes his phone and starts typing, surprising Hanbin a little bit, well, it was more like surprising him _enough_ to keep staring intensely at his phone almost like he tried to burn a hole on it, taking the older by surprise.

“Is everything okay?”

“Ah! Yeah, yeah, it is. Sorry hyung, didn’t mean to spy or anything, I was just wondering what you were doing. Aren’t you supposed to have your phone in airplane mode during a flight?”

Yunhyeong looked a little surprised, he wasn’t really used to flying but he was used enough to know about the option of wifi that some companies had available. “Uhm, you know this plane has wifi right?”

Hanbin’s eyes grew even bigger than they already were “The plane has _what now_?”

That answers the question.

“Well, seems like you really didn’t know about it, didn’t you look at it while booking your flight?”

“Nah, my friend did it for me, was a lil bit too busy and he knew I would forget about it…”

“Then lemme explain” Hanbin nods silently, expression morphing to one full of intrigue “you see, lately there’s more and more demand for mobile connection everywhere right? And it’s even bigger for long flights, so besides the airport’s wifi some airlines are also offering in-flight wifi, which is pretty cool if you ask me, I’d go crazy without connection for 14 hours” Yunhyeong stopped to look at the other boy, a shy yet bright smile appeared on his face “Luckily, for this flight I have both wifi and _you_ ”

Even though he was trying so hard to not let his emotions control his face, this was already too much for Hanbin, and he went bright red.

“Ah hyung! Why do you say such things!” he tried to play it off as simple embarrassment with a laugh, but it was complicated with such a furious blush adorning his cheeks and ears.

“Well, I meant it, it’s been really fun with you here… anyway, do you want me to help you connect to the wifi?”

“Yes, please!”

Hanbin hands his phone and Yunhyeong shows him the correct signal and the steps from the airline’s website to connect, he can’t help but feel marvelled at the new knowledge and the older couldn’t help but finding it extremely adorable.

“Now I can finally have a chat with my friend! Thanks hyung, I’ve been MIA for everyone since I left Seoul”

“It’s no problem, really” Yunhyeong pauses for a moment, considering if this is a good moment to ask for the boy’s number, after all he seemed to be having a nice time too, it wasn’t just him, wasn’t it? _“Ah, stop it you idiot, stop overthinking and just do something for once!”_ He took a deep breath before speaking again “Hey, Bin?”

“Yeah?” he replied still looking at his phone.

“Uhhh… I was thinking, since we kinda hit it off so well, and we’ve had a good time together so far… this is only if you’re not uncomfortable by the way! But do you wanna exchange info to keep in touch? Maybe kakaotalk or something?”

Hanbin went silent for a second, mainly because he was caught off guard, and Yunhyeong already wanted to be swallowed whole by anything right now while thinking about how bad he fucked up. That is, until the boy talked again.

“Uh… yes, of course hyung! I was kinda wondering if we could do that actually… But didn’t want to bother you and thought that maybe asking you was too much?”

“No!” He interrupted quickly “It’s totally fine! You’re never a bother, I was honestly thinking the same, you seem pretty nice but anyone would be wary about a stranger, right? Well, we’ve known each other for longer than regular strangers, so maybe seatmates? This is honestly a weird situation to be in and I-”

“Hyung” Hanbin interrupted him while holding Yunhyeong’s hand, making all rational brain process come to a stop in the elder’s head. “You’re rambling, it’s really okay. I usually use kakaotalk, is that okay with you?”

“Totally”

They exchange information and then go back to their phones for a while, both of them sporting a cute smile and a shy blush.

***

_quailboy: HYUNG!!!!!!_

_Bobbert: HANBINNIEEEEE YOU’RE ALIVEEEEE_

_Bobbert: wait, isn’t it too early for you to be here already?_

_quailboy: no hyung, I’m still in the plane, did you know some of them had wifi now?_

_Bobbert: woah, I didn’t know wtf I feel so betrayed now!!!_

_Bobbert: Jinani didn’t told me about it :(_

_quailboy: didn’t you book my flight too Bobby-hyung?_

_Bobbert: me? Nope, I told Jinani to help me remember but he said that if he leaves it to us I would be left with no best man and no photographer lmao_

_quailboy: … I’d like to say I feel offended but he’s right_

_quailboy: ANYWAY HYUNG LISTEN_

_Bobbert: TELL ME MY CHILD!!!_

_quailboy: hyung pls stop with that…_

_quailboy: I actually met a cute guy at my flight_

_Bobbert: NO SHIT SON OMG?????_

_Bobbert: and it’s also been so long since the last time you had a crush :’)_

_quailboy: yes, whatever_

_Bobbert: wdym whatever? I need details son, otherwise how can I approve of this relationship?_

_quailboy: there’s no relationship to approve…_

_Bobbert: that just sounds sad…_

_quailboy: but there MAY BE ONE LATER, WHO KNOWS_

_Bobbert: OooOoOoOOOHhHhhHh_

_Bobbert: you’ve been flirting?_

_quailboy: kinda_

_Bobbert: is he actually cute?_

_quailboy: he IS, and he’s also so nice and sweet and taught me how to get wifi on the plane_

_Bobbert: wow he connected you to wifi, he’s a keeper ;)_

_quailboy: ngl sometimes I wonder why I keep you_

_Bobbert: clearly because you love me?_

_Bobbert: but keep talking, spill everything, but keep it pg13_

_quailboy: HYUNG WTF_

_quailboy: listen, he’s really a nice guy, and we exchanged our kkt to keep talking after the flight is over_

_Bobbert: HANBIN, CAN’T BELIEVE YOU WERE BRAVE ENOUGH? WOW_

_quailboy: actually… he asked me, said we were having such a good time he wanted to keep talking :’)_

_Bobbert: awww that’s actually cute, he’s pre-liked, I still have to meet him and like him so I can accept him!_

_quailboy: hyung… you’re not my dad… please stop_

_Bobbert: your wish is my command_

_quailboy: jinani-hyung needs you?_

_Bobbert: yup, ttyl kiddo, can’t wait to see you!_

_quailboy: me too hyung! Bye!_

***

Hanbin puts his phone on his pocket while stealing a glance at Yunhyeong just to find him sound asleep, in all his peacefulness _“wow… he’s really pretty… and HE asked for my phone, must be my lucky day huh”_. He decides to do the same and falls asleep, hoping to wake up a little bit before descend starts just to keep talking for a few more minutes. But he also wants to sleep for the next three days, and Yunhyeong’s shoulder is just the perfect pillow for him right now.

***

“-se me sir? Sir? Excuse me, sir” Yunhyeong listened to an unfamiliar voice calling and opens his eyes “Ah! Sir, sorry to bother you but we’re going to start the descent soon… uh, if you could…” the flight attendant pauses a second pointing to Hanbin, sleeping on his shoulder, tightly gripping Yunhyeong’s jacket with a hand. A warmth he thought was fully lost suddenly appeared again, and he wanted to keep this moment right here forever in his memories without breaking it. But security is first.

“Bin-ah? Hey, wake up, we need to fasten our seatbelts” he said while carefully moving the boy’s bangs out of his eyes.

“Hmmmmmm hyung, no, 5 minutes… I’ll wake up… promise” Hanbin answered mumbling, making the oldest laugh sweetly.

“We can’t Bin-ah, remember that we’re on a plane right now”

“Ah… you’re right…” Hanbin finally opens his eyes and looks at the flight attendant who’s staring at both of them with a smile on her face. She seems to notice Hanbin’s eyes staying on her and tries to apologise immediately.

“Oh god, sorry, where are my manners. I just couldn’t help but staring at you two, looking so cute together. How long have you been dating?”

Now both of them are fully awake, looking at the flight attendant with a face full of surprise. Neither of them wanting to talk.

“Ah…” Yunhyeong breaks the silence finally “no, we aren’t dating”

“Oh my, my apologies again!” She said while bowing.

“No, no! It’s okay, there’s no need to worry…” he tried to read at her name tag “Mari? Thank you for everything!” Yunhyeong mustered his most polite smile after seeing how flustered she was about her mistake, mistake that anyone would have made after seeing them like this if he’s being honest. The flight attendant bowed once again and proceeded to keep talking to the other passengers.

And then there was silence, both of them blushing and avoiding looking at the other.

“Ah… that was… uh… yeah” Hanbin talked first, scolding himself mentally for being so eloquent.

“Uhm… don’t worry about it… I guess she was just trying to be nice?”

“Yes! It was definitely that! Haha!” and that was the moment he cursed himself for never going to all those meet ups Bobby invited him to make new friends, at least that would had help him to get better social skills.

Yunhyeong managed to calm down and looked at the seatbelt light turned on in the signals “Well, put on your seatbelt Bin-ah! The descent is starting”

“Oh, right, right!”

The descent was a little bit awkward between the two of them after that, but the captain took his sweet time to get to the gates and that gave them an extra few minutes to fix it. Hanbin was grateful at the universe for blessing him like this.

When the plane finally came to a stop and they could take their hand luggage, they were already talking like nothing happened, and only slightly blushing when they saw the flight attendant again who was just as embarrassed as them.

The walk to the gates was slow, neither of them remembering how tired they were after such a long flight. Just one more step to the arriving gates, the feeling of not wanting to let go grew stronger. They knew that after going through that door the chances of repeating this encounter were slim to say the least. Why, why would they even see each other again? The constant flux of people woke them both up of their trance, remembering that even though they might want to do this moment last longer, they really travelled this far to see their friends, who were probably waiting for them. Yunhyeong was the first to break the silence clearing up his throat “Well Bin-ah, it’s time for me to go now. Thank you for your company, it was really one of the flights I’ve enjoyed the most.”

“It’s nothing hyung! And it’s not like you could have changed seatmates, right?” Hanbin answered in resignation, trying to avoid to look Yunhyeong in the eyes.

“Yes, but either way it was still nice” hearing those words, Hanbin started to play with the laces of his hoody, trying to placate his nervousness and that weird feeling of not wanting to let the other go.

“It was nice for me too”

Their eyes met and Yunhyeong gifted him a warm smile.

“I’ll be leaving now. I guess… uhhh, maybe we’ll be in touch, right?” Yunhyeong said with a sigh. He brought his hand up so Hanbin could shake it as a goodbye.

“Of course hyung” he grabbed Yunhyeong’s hand delicately and felt how electricity ran through his whole body _“His hand is so soft and perfect, how is it possible that it fits so well with mine? It seems like I was born just to hold his hand”_ Hanbin shook his head to stop thinking once he noticed they were staying like that a little bit longer than it was considered normal. “It was a pleasure to meet you, hyung”

Yunhyeong squeezed Hanbin’s hand to get his attention back “The pleasure was all mine, Bin-ah” and with that, he directed a bittersweet smile to Hanbin and went through the door, gathering all his strength in order to not look back at the boy, who managed in just 840 minutes to fill a place in his heart he didn’t know he needed as much as breathing.

***

Yunhyeong got to the restaurant where Jinhwan was waiting. Thinking he was so close to seeing his best friend helped him to distract himself and keep in the back of his mind that feeling of loss that invaded his mind during the whole trip from the airport to the hotel.

 _“I have to focus all my attention on the groom right now, that’s why I’m here, not to act like a teenager who found love at first sight with anyone who blushes at what I say, looks like an ethereal beauty while sleeping, who looks perfect with dishevelled hair, and has such beautiful eyes you can get lost in them the instant you look at them, and lips so pink and fleshy that surely just by touching them would be a trip straight to paradise”_ he sighed and tried to clear his mind, he was already outside the restaurant and once he got inside he saw a little person in a table at the back playing nervously with the straw of his drink. He slowly got closer and before he got to the table his friend already saw him, giving him such a relieved smile that Yunhyeong couldn’t help but smile back.

“Yun, oh my god, you took ages to get here!” Jinhwan got off the table, closing the space between them to give him a warm hug. He stayed like that for a while, enjoying every second of the physical contact. “I know it’s been just a few days, but you really don’t know how much I’ve needed you right now” Jinhwan added while going back to his seat.

“I know hyung, you look… good” Yunhyeong lied, trying to sound as natural as possible, clearly failing since Jinhwan was shooting him lasers through his eyes.

“Hey, you don’t need to lie to me, I know I’m currently a ball of nerves and the fact that I can’t see Jiwon just makes everything worse”

“What!? Why can’t you see him, did you guys fight!?” asked Yunhyeong full of alarm, making the oldest sigh hard while pinching the bridge of his nose trying to calm himself down.

“Clearly I didn’t know what I was expecting when I asked you to come here, Yun. Just so you know you’re not being of any help now” there was a long pause before continuing. “You’re not supposed to see your fiancé before the wedding, you know, those traditions that you can see in movies. I don’t know why I told Jiwon that it would be a good idea to try, I wasn’t thinking at all because I miss him way too much, but then I thought “I can have my best friend and enjoy with him the last moments of my bachelorhood”. But of course that I, the great and sexy Jinhwan, forgot that said best friend sometimes can be royally stupid…”

Yunhyeong took Jinhwan’s hand and gave it a light squish, knowing that if he didn’t stop his friend’s discourse he could spend hours ranting about everything that was going on in the world. That little action seemed to calm down Jinhwan, who breathed deeply.

“I’m sorry Yun, I didn’t mean to say you’re stupid, even though you kinda are… but all that wedding stuff is making me crazy, I just want everything to be perfect and thinking that there’s some stuff that I can’t control, like the fucking weather, it stresses me out. I just really want everything to be okay… Jiwon deserves it”

“Hyung, you know Bobby would be the happiest man even if he only could marry you at a pizza place? And that he’s kinda doing this more for you than for himself, right?” Jinhwan couldn’t help but laugh at the image of them marrying in such a place.

“I know”

Both of them stayed in silence for a moment before Jinhwan looked up and stared directly to the younger’s eyes, smirking. That meant only two things for Yunhyeong; he was in for trouble or a conversation that he wasn’t ready to have.

“Okay, enough about me, I don’t wanna think about the wedding for a moment. What I _do_ wanna talk about is that sweetheart that accompanied you during your trip, could you get his number?”

It was definitely the second option.

“Hyung, he has a name and it’s Bin” Jinhwan rolled his eyes at the comment.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, did you get it?”

A pink shade appeared immediately on Yunhyeong’s cheeks when he remembered the time he spent with Hanbin, trying to ignore completely the way his heartbeat raised and at the same time he felt the surge of a big void in his heart the moment he looked at his phone and didn’t see any notifications from the boy. He knew it was stupid to feel depressed over something like that, especially since it’s been just a few hours since they said goodbye to each other. Besides he could be busy with his best friend too. But even though he knew, the feeling of being standing outside in a cloudy day under the rain without an umbrella was stuck in his heart.

“Yes Jinani-hyung, I got his Kakaotalk” his friend’s eyes were filled with a nice glow, the kind of glow that parents get when they see their child graduate or get their first job.

“Oh my God, Song Yunhyeong! Who are you and what did you do with that virgin of a friend I had with zero abilities to flirt?”

“Jinhwan-hyung, please calm down, it’s not that much”

“Wow, you’re really surprising me, what do you mean nothing? Are you that whipped for the famous cake-Bin?”

“I told you his name is Bin!”

“Okay, I got it, calm down” Yunhyeong directed a hateful look to his friend for a second, not knowing if the daily dose of _“let’s annoy Yunhyeong”_ was completely over. “But really, how bad did this Bin guy got you?” Jinhwan continued with a more serious tone.

“I wouldn’t say _that_ bad, well firstly we should define if your concept of “got you bad” is the same as mine” Jinhwan hit him under the table while clearing his throat and crossing his arms, draping himself completely over the chair, looking at him with one eyebrow up.

“Really bad Jinani, so bad that it’s been three hours and I’m already missing him so much you have no idea. But then, he also haven’t sent me any messages, I feel as depressed as if we had broken up… but we didn’t even start anything”.

Jinhwan looked at him surprised when he noticed his friend was at the verge of tears.

“It’s okay” the older whispered while he got closer to the table to hold Yunhyeong’s cheeks in his hands “you can always send the first message”.

“But what can I say? ‘Hi I’m the hyung who sat with you for 14 hours, I’m just writing to tell you that for some weird reason since we got separated I’ve been having troubles breathing and I don’t know, I thought this could mean you’re the love of my life. No pressure though’”

Going back to his original position on his seat and using that older person tone, Jinhwan added “so… you think he’s the love of your life?”

“Yes hyung, it can sound stupid since practically I only know his name and age, but I truly believe I won’t be able to meet anyone like him. You know, It’s that kind of connection you don’t really need words since your eyes can say everything”

“Dear God, Yunhyeong, don’t come to me with that stupid love at first sight bullshit, like if the person I’m gonna get married in 12 hours isn’t exactly that” Jinhwan said while sending the younger a stare full of disapproval that quickly changed to understanding.

“Now, please, gather up some courage and send him a message. Look, you could invite him to the wedding, you know Jiwon and I wouldn’t mind”

“I don’t know hyung, Bin said that he was also here for his best friend’s wedding, so maybe he will be busy”

“I think I didn’t explain myself well Yun” he paused, hands holding his face while looking menacingly at the other “Either you send that message to Bin or I don’t get married. And I’m sure you don’t want to handle me all depressed and moping around for the rest of your life” Jinhwan explained, smiling triumphantly. Sometimes it was easy for Yunhyeong to forget that that small body could contain both, an abysmal amount of love and care as well as manipulation and pure evil.

Yunhyeong sighed in defeat “Fine hyung, I’ll do it”. He took out his phone and looked at it for a couple of minutes, having a mental battle with it since it gave him so many emotions. Resigned, he unlocked it and looked for “Bin” in his contact list.

_Hey, I’m Yun hyung, your flight seatmate. I was wondering if you didn’t have any trouble finding your friend?_

He stared at the message for more than a minute coming up with thousands of reasons as to why he shouldn’t send it and leave everything like a nice story to tell future generations. But that made him think about Hanbin’s beautiful face, and about how much he wanted to see him one last time. _“Just one more time please, I need to hear his voice, I need him to say my name once more, God I just need that. Please”_ Yunhyeong pleaded to whomever was available to listen to his prayers. He closed his eyes and pressed send.

Seconds after sending the message, in complete alarm and almost yelling, he said “Hyung… Jinhwan-hyung! I don’t even know if he’s gay and I’m already imagining a whole life with him by my side!”

“I swear to God I sometimes wonder why we’re friends” was the only thing that the future groom added before changing subjects and talking about the wedding. The conversation was about the guests, the place for the honeymoon and about how good Bobby looked in a suit. Yunhyeong tried to keep up with it, but his eyes darted to his phone constantly, forgetting how to breathe every time he saw the notification light blinking, which, of course, wasn’t from the person who stole his breath away for almost 64.800 seconds.

***

Hanbin exhaled strongly after getting to the door of his room in the hotel where his friend’s wedding was going to be held. Minutes later Bobby had sent him a message telling him that he got bored of waiting for him so they should meet at the hotel’s pool complex. Surprised, and without any other option, the younger accepted, and that’s why he was trying to get his bathing suit out of his gigantic suitcase, which was occupied mainly by accessories for his camera and to take photos.

Once he gave the last check to the room, making sure everything was in order, he left to the pool zone. It took him around 10 minutes to find it, and he could see from afar how Bobby was resting in a hammock with sunglasses on and a tan that he believed Jinhwan wouldn’t be happy to see.

He got where Bobby was, kicking lightly the hammock to call his attention making the older take off his sunglasses in confusion before changing into a big smile. It was the “rabbysmile”, that’s how Hanbin called it, because every time he did it the boy looked like a rabbit.

“Hey bro, you look good. I thought jet lag would hit you harder” Bobby said while sitting in the hammock and offering Hanbin a cocktail. The boy ignored completely the comment as well as the drink. What he _couldn’t_ ignore was the missing figure of his friend’s fiancé.

“Where is Jinhwan-hyung?” when he heard the name of his husband-to-be, Bobby couldn’t help but sigh heavily and he started playing with the threads of the hammock, feeling the same kind of loneliness and sadness a kid feels at the supermarket when he loses his parents.

“You know how Jinani loves to watch these romantic movies and all that stuff? Well, yesterday we were enjoying our alone time while watching a romantic comedy and he thought it would be a good idea if we don’t see each other the day before the wedding. So I woke up today by myself, with nobody by my side. You should have seen my panicked face when I noticed my groom wasn’t in the room”

Hanbin could only give a pitiful look to his best friend when he noticed him in a complete state of entropy, turmoil that made him remember how both of them keep each other in a state of homeostasis in their lives.

“And you’re gonna stay here without doing anything? You really haven’t gone to spy him?” Hanbin asked incredulous, because the Bobby he knows wasn’t the type of guy who would just accept anything thrown at him when it meant not being able to see Jinhwan, not even when the petition came from Jinhwan himself.

“What else could I have done, Hanbin-ah? Do you really want me to piss Jinani off just hours before the wedding? I don’t know what kind of person you think I am” Bobby said comically before he kept talking “besides, I’m sure he’s with his friend. So since you’re a good friend you should help me get distracted now”

“Okay hyung, what do you wanna do?”

“I don’t know, maybe you should tell me all the details about that cute guy you met in your flight” once Yun was mentioned, Hanbin couldn’t help but blushing and choking on his own spit.

“Bobby-hyung, do you believe in angels? Because that’s what he is, I can’t think about another word to justify how perfect he is. I don’t care if he’s not mortal or even real, because really hyung, you should have seen him. Even 14 hours felt like 5 minutes by his side”

“Are you telling me you met some sort of magical entity that sat by your side?” Bobby asked with a mocking voice, making the younger irritated.

“No hyung, I’m just saying the most perfect guy that I’m ever gonna meet in my life just sat by my side. He was so nice during the whole trip, he kept talking to me and like if that wasn’t enough, for some weird reason he asked for my kakaotalk” the younger looked down to his phone with a bit of hate in his eyes, it didn’t matter how long he kept looking at it he wouldn’t get any notification from his personal angel. He was sure there was no chance Yun would talk to him again, he knew that asking for a way to keep in contact was just pure cordiality.

Bobby kicked him “Dude, oh my God, your presence is depressing me, and you’re supposed to keep me in high spirits, not low. Besides, I don’t see any problem, you got a way to talk to him again, it doesn’t matter why he asked for it. Don’t act as if not getting a message from him _yet_ is the end of the world” the older said with the confidence of someone who just came up with the answer to world poverty and hunger.

And it was true, he may be acting like a complete coward and idiot. But just the fact of taking the first step would also mean to accept his feelings, and that was something he was terrified of, not because what they meant but because of the intensity of them. He might have had some crushes before, it wasn’t something new for Hanbin, but he didn’t want to be conscious about the fact that Yun wasn’t just another fleeting crush, he wasn’t even a crush. Yun… he was something way more intense for Hanbin, he was the sight of a whole life ahead. If he tried to put it in a metaphor, his feelings for the guy were the light at the end of the tunnel.

For the first time in his 26 years, the world stopped being coloured in sepia and started to have more and more colours just like a rainbow.

“Hey, Hanbinie, I know your mind right now is in “Bin” planet, but could you please come back to planet earth and answer your goddamn phone? Because I swear to God that neon notif light is making me nervous. Sometimes I wonder why you’re such a masochist” he whispered the last part almost to himself.

Hanbin unlocked his phone just to notice that the notification was indeed from Yun. _“Yes, Yun just messaged me, totally normal, nothing’s going on” **.**_ He didn’t know how long he spent entranced looking at the now black screen of his phone, but it should have been a lot since Bobby sent him a worried look before getting close to shake him out of it.

“Dude, God, breathe. What’s wrong? Bad news? Did something happen to Jinani?” He blurted out the questions so fast that if he had background music and a little bit of beatbox it would seem he was rapping.

“Calm down hyung, everything is okay, it’s just… Yun, the flight guy, he just sent me a message” Hanbin answered timidly, still unable to believe that all the planets aligned in such a way that he was finally running with some good luck.

“Jesus you idiot, you scared me so much” his friend complained while letting himself flop in the hammock in relief “Then answer him, don’t let the poor guy waiting for you”.

Hanbin thought about the message again, and he could see how the world slowly started to fill with colours, right now with pink shades.

_colour palette hyung: Hey, I’m Yun hyung, your flight seatmate. I was wondering if you didn’t have any trouble finding your friend?_

_Bin: hi hyung, I got here just fine. Surprisingly I have no symptoms of jet lag. What about you hyung, how are you?_

_colour palette hyung: everything in order around here Bin-ah, I just have symptoms of stressed groom’s friend. Hope your friend is doing better_

_Bin: hyung, fighting! He’s just a little depressed about not being able to see his fiancé until tomorrow, but I guess it’s nothing that I can’t really handle for a few hours_

_colour palette hyung: I’m in a similar situation, just that I see my integrity as a person in danger. Good luck to you too, Bin-ah. Thank you for answering my message, you don’t know how much you’re helping me_

_Bin: same to you hyung. Honestly I was dying to talk to you again so I’m the one who should be thankful_

_colour palette hyung: if that’s the case, then feel free to send a message whenever you want. I assure you I’ll be happy to get them :)_

_Bin: I’ll keep that in mind hyung, now you can’t escape from me >:)_

_colour palette hyung: fine, either way it wasn’t in my plans to escape from you ;)_

_colour palette hyung: anyway Bin-ah, I gotta leave, the ball of nerves that my friend is right now needs my attention_

_Bin: it’s okay hyung, take care_

_Bin: ttyl_

Hanbin kept on staring at his pone, reading the messages over and over again. He hadn’t been so sure about anything in his life.

Just 8.400 heartbeats was enough for him to fall in love.

***

Hanbin woke up with the feeling of sunrays kissing his skin. Few seconds later when he was conscious about his body, he noticed a sharp pain on his neck. He got up with a groan and turned his head around way too fast, making him feel dizzy and the pain in his neck just intensified. He looked around, disoriented for a second, trying to remember where he was or why was he sleeping on a couch. He saw some food leftovers sprayed over the room and empty plates at the side of the couch.

Then he looked at the bed and noticed Bobby being dead weight. Almost without thinking he checked the time on his phone _“9:50 am, fuck, Jinan is gonna kill me… he’s gonna kill him”_ Hanbin thought alarmed.

Before starting his mission of waking up the groom like a good friend, he checked the notifications on his phone. Yun’s name flood his screen. He blinked fast, like if that would make the overflowing emotion in his chest disappear, not being able to believe everything that happened the day before was real. The flight, the sadness once they said their goodbyes, the nervousness of the first messages and later the multiple texts that they exchanged during the night. In that moment Hanbin knew his face was 80% smile, but he didn’t really care, everything that mattered was Yun.

He opened some of the messages again and he couldn’t believe how amazingly happy he felt about talking of such trivial matters, like favourite colours and movies, talking about music - which made him notice that the elder’s taste was a big eccentric… just to be polite and not say plain weird, since they didn’t fit his age - and all that to end up talking about a light hearted promise of a possible reunion between them - he couldn’t call it a date, his heart wasn’t prepared for that - just so Yun could show him the culinary abilities he was so proud of.

The youngest went to Bobby’s bed and let his body drop on top of his friend, he took the free pillow to press it on his face, screaming until his face turned red, pushing out of his lungs all the oxygen that was available. He tried to drive out all that tsunami of emotions he was holding since the day before with that. He felt like walking through clouds, but his rational part was begging him to look out and think things through, the fact that Yun talked to him didn’t mean he had a romantic interest in the boy after all. Hanbin started to feel it in his gut, the fact he would accept to stay by his side even as just a friend.

Because it didn’t matter how, he just didn’t want to go back to a colourless world. Even if that meant never having the future he already imagined, with a small house with two floors, a nice patio perfect for a dog to live there peacefully and a nice swing hanging on a tree, with a kitchen big enough to cook and bake and fit well two adults and two kids, and a backyard big enough to have a hydroponic growth of some fruits and vegetables. _“Stupid Hanbin, stop thinking about being so domestic”_.

But even if he stopped his train of thought and the smile that kept on growing, it was too late, everything suddenly was filled with blue.

He was so concentrated in his own thoughts that he forgot the guy that lied under him, who now was twisting his body like a worm. With a grunt, Bobby pushed Hanbin out of the bed, making him fall.

“Stupid Hanbin, do you wanna kill me? Do you wanna be some evil Disney character who kills the groom before the wedding or something?”

“Shut up Victoria. It’s not my fault that you’re not attractive. Disney never kills the good looking ones” Hanbin answered with a wink to Bobby, making him roll his eyes.

“Ugh you’re insufferable… besides, Victoria isn’t even a Disney character”

“Whatever” he laughed, remembering the reason why they were there, while slowly directing his panicked eyes to the clock. “Okay champ, I don’t know if you know about it but your little groom threatened my life if I didn’t actually managed to fulfil my duties as a good best man. So you have to move your beautiful ass and look like a decent person in less than 2 hours so we can meet Jinhwan-hyung at the reception. So, you better start moving right now because I fear for my life and I have so many reasons to keep on living”

“Uhm, don’t you mean “one reason to live”? Which I’m pretty sure starts with Y and finishes with Un”

Hanbin threw some pillows while trying to choke him.

“Hyung, could you do a favour to humanity and stop being annoying, please?”

“Take it easy tiger” Bobby ruffled Hanbin’s hair while he got up to go take a shower. Hanbin decided to pull out their suits for the wedding and his camera accessories, it didn’t take him more than 10 minutes to have everything ready.

He knew that even though Bobby acted laid back and relaxed, inside he was completely nervous, paying extra attention to every single one of his steps because he, more than anyone, wanted this day to be perfect. He would never forgive himself if he saw Jinhwan with a sad face during the wedding.

A sudden feeling invaded Hanbin for a second… Jealousy? Yearning? He wasn’t sure but wondered if he could also be capable of having such impact on Yun too. Maybe his mission during this life - and all his lives - was protecting Yun’s smile. This idea stayed in his head for the rest of the morning, and it seemed as logical as the laws of Newton.

After a while, they were both ready with their suits, picked personally by Jinhwan for them, which he was grateful for since he knew he and Bobby weren’t the best visual duo in town. But he was so surprised about how good they looked, without any doubt Jinhwan knew perfectly the body of his future husband. The white palette Jinhwan picked for Bobby was perfect and it gave him that elegant touch he always said Bobby lacked, but it still kept the relaxed and free style characteristic of him with some buttons of the shirt and the blazer undone. Hanbin on the other hand was grateful he could wear something as simple as that, grey pants, a pastel pink shirt with rolled up sleeves that were white on the inside, matching his white sneakers.

They got to the place for the reception and Bobby sighed with relief once he realised they were 10 minutes early.

Hanbin sat on a chair and tried to convince his friend to do the same, since it was starting to make _him_ nervous looking at the other boy making circles while walking on the hallway, looking directly at the elevator every time it made a sound announcing that people were coming down. They stayed like that for ten more minutes, Hanbin trying not to bite his nails and Bobby sitting and getting up immediately, as if he were dancing, every time he heard the doors of the elevator open. Until finally he saw a small figure wearing a black fitted suit, a white shirt underneath his black vest making the pale skin of his face look even whiter, walked through the doors.

The way Bobby grabbed Hanbin’s wrist tightly let him know that his friend forgot for a second how to breathe. He just gave him a light slap on his back and whispered “What are you waiting, go to him”.

Bobby, hypnotised and without thinking twice about it, as if he were a moth attracted by a strong and beautiful light, started walking to Jinhwan. The older just bit his lips, trying to supress a smile.

“Hey”

“Hey” Jinhwan answered when they were a few centimetres apart, and their eyes met. They didn’t need to say anything else, they already had their own language, and they were totally okay knowing nobody else in the world could understand it.

Hanbin thought about a thousand of insults to tease them both, but in the end he decided to let them enjoy the moment. It would be part of his wedding gift.

“Can I ask if you’re free tonight?” Bobby asked his soon-to-be husband, trying to talk with a seductive voice and failing.

“I’m afraid I have to reject the offer, if my fiancé stops being an idiot, in a couple more hours I’ll be a married potato” Jinhwan answered while showing him his engagement ring “but if I had met you yesterday, maybe I would have left him for you” the oldest flashed him a flirty smile, the one that he prided himself since he knew Bobby couldn’t resist it.

“That’s a pity, we could have had so much fun” he got closer while holding Jinhwan’s waist, whispering to his ear “you’re fiancé is lucky to have you”

The oldest giggled and circled his hands around Bobby’s neck, making their faces get so close to each other that they could feel the other’s breath on their skin.

“It seems to me that the lucky one is me” Bobby only could look at his fiancé with eyes so full of love and adoration that Jinhwan had to give it back with the same intensity. _Intensity_ was the word that described them the best, it was surprising how no matter how long they spent together, they still felt the same amount of strong emotions as if every day was the first day they met. And it was easy for the rest to see, finding it in the way they looked at the other, how their bodies yearned to be touched by the other, and the way their lips always found each other, clashing eagerly to show what they weren’t able to express in word, because there were none in existence that could describe the deepness of their feelings.

And just like that, they closed the space between them, with a kiss full of longing and devotion. Slow, yet intense enough to leave them breathless.

Hanbin cleared up his throat and started walking to his friends, noticing how a small crowd got together to observe the boys.

“Okay love birds, I don’t wanna ruin your moment but don’t forget we don’t actually have all day and I still have to take some photos of you guys”

“Oh, right, but we can’t start without Yu-… my friend” Jinhwan said a little nervous and looked at Bobby with an air of complicity. Hanbin ignored that completely, he learnt through the years that it was never a good idea to get himself in the middle of whatever the couple planned.

“It doesn’t matter, he can catch up with us later. For now we could start with some individual photos” the two grooms nodded, so Hanbin took his suitcase and went to them to the place for the photo-shoot.

***

After an hour the only thing left was the group photos that each groom wanted with their own friends. The only one missing was Jinhwan’s best friend, and they had been waiting for him for a long while already. Hanbin was starting to feel annoyed, he didn’t understand why they had to wait so long for someone when he wasn’t even the groom.

“Hyung, really, if he doesn’t get here in 5 minutes, I’m leaving. I don’t get paid enough to handle this”

“We’re not paying you, remember? You offered yourself to do this since it’s our wedding present” Jinwhan said while hugging his fiancé. It just made Hanbin feel even more annoyed.

“That’s not the point, hyung” he answered through gritted teeth while taking his camera “since you’re being disgusting, I’m gonna take a walk and look for a new location for more photos”

“If you get lost, call us!” Bobby yelled at him trying to supress his laugh. Hanbin only answered giving him the middle finger while walking away.

Hanbin walked for a while until he found a place far away from the reception and a little hidden from the rest of the resort’s guests. It was a beautiful garden where there was a small stream that looked like it was connected to the ocean. The place felt somewhat magical, he didn’t know how to explain it but the fact that there was nobody there and no sound from the outside being heard just gave it the feel of a private oasis. Hanbin sat in a rock near the stream, took out his camera and started taking photos of his surroundings, admiring how well the scenery reflected on his shoots, so he decided to try new things with the camera lens for a bit longer.

After playing for a while he decided it was time to get back, but before he wanted to take a last photo of the whole place so he could show it to that special person who hasn’t left his thoughts for the whole day. Once he got the angle he wanted, he saw through the lens a slight movement of the leaves of the weeping willow in the garden, and once he zoomed in… he saw him as if it were an illusion. Since Hanbin didn’t believe that what he saw was real, he pressed the shutter button, making the ethereal entity look in his direction.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t think there was someone here” the sound of his voice echoed on Hanbin’s whole body until it reverberated in his soul. That was the most beautiful sound he ever heard, and he suddenly was swallowed by all the yellow waves that illuminated his world. Finally everything started to make sense, his feelings for Yunhyeong were sometimes pastel yellow and others a bright yellow, and that was okay. He finally understood that he didn’t need an explanation for everything, that sometimes life just happened and he could either watch it go by or make the most out of it, and just like the versatility of that colour that sometimes meant past or future, this was the signal Hanbin needed to stop looking for what he thought was missing.

“Hyung? Yun-hyung?” Hanbin asked while slowly getting closer to where the older boy was, who looked at him in surprise. It was definitely the last place they expected to meet each other again.

“B-Bin? What are you doing here? H-how?” Yunheong kept on blinking, still thinking he might be dreaming, trying to shake off the surprise. Hanbin could only look him with soft eyes, smiling at how sweet the older was.

“I came to take a break, I was walking a little bit around the resort until I found this place, and it looked perfect for me to take some nice photos. What about you, hyung?”

“Me too” Yunhyeong answered without really thinking, a little bit mad at himself for his own eloquent remarks, so he started to talk again quickly “well, no, I didn’t come here to take photos, I was also walking through the resort and then got lost, that’s how I got here”

“Are we staying in the same resort? Or…?”

“Well, if you come from that direction, then that’s probably it, I’m sure there was only one resort here so…”

“Well” Hanbin got closer to the older, finally being able to take a good look to that face he missed so much.

“Well” he answered, eyes finding the younger’s.

For the first time Hanbin found someone else who was talking the same language than him, the same kind that he saw so many times his friends talked that always made him a little bit jealous. He guessed they kept looking at each other for maybe a little bit too long, since the vibrating of his phone made him tear his eyes apart from the other. Bobby was calling him, he looked at the time and cursed. For a moment the idea of escaping there with Yunhyeong crossed his mind, he didn’t care where they were going, he just knew that if he was there, everything would be okay.

“Seems like I have to go back, I guess no wedding can start without the best man” he shrugged and the other boy laughed. Hanbin’s heart felt as if there was a little explosion in the middle of it.

“Don’t worry, I also have to look for my friend, he must be worried already” Yunhyeong started playing with the buttons of his blazer while looking down “If you don’t have troubles with it, would you like to go back together?” he asked looking at Hanbin with begging eyes, making the younger realise that those eyes will be his doom.

“Of course hyung, did you think I’d leave you here by yourself?”

“No, I know you’re a young man with good manners” he answered playfully, hitting Hanbin’s shoulder lightly.

They walked to where Jinhwan and Bobby were waiting in a silence that was everything but awkward. Once they got there the couple was already receiving some guests who were taking their place to start the ceremony, which was a small yet cosy one, full of familiar faces. When they were a few meters away, Hanbin was ready to say goodbye to Yunhyeong, but Jinhwan ran up to them while yelling.

“Song Yunhyeong! I swear to God that if you took one more minute to get here I would have cancelled you as my best man” Hanbin looked at Yunhyeong and Jinhwan in confusion, not understanding what was going on “Oh, do you know each other?” Jinhwan asked the boys innocently.

“That’s what I wanna know, what’s going on here?” Yunhyeong was about to answer Hanbin’s question but in that moment Bobby appeared next to them.

“What’s up bro” Yunhyeong laughed and gave Bobby a handshake. Hanbin was never as confused in his life as right now, was this a joke of destiny after being so lucky?

“Hanbin, this is Yunhyeong, the friend I’ve been talking about”

“We already met each other, he was my seatmate in the flight coming here Jinani-hyung” Yunhyeong answered timidly while the couple hummed in answer at the same time.

“Oh… what a weird coincidence, right Jiwonie?”

“Such a coincidence babe, who would have thought about it” Bobby said while keeping his chin on top of his fiancé’s head.

“Okay guys, you took ages, so forget about taking photos. We can take them another time, either way it’s not like you’ll never see each other again, right?”

“Right” Yunhyeong and Hanbin yelled at unison, surprise making them blush.

“Well, if we’re all good now, please let’s go to the ceremony” Jinhwan finished.

The place where they were holding the wedding was near the ocean, decorated in a simple yet elegant way, Jinhwan’s personal trademark was all around the place. The wedding started without any problem, finding only what’s common in this kind of events; people crying, clapping, some excited shouting and a captivating atmosphere. What was _not_ ordinary was the person sitting at Hanbin’s side, he kept looking at him constantly, making the older turn his head to look at him and smile at him back, since Hanbin was sure his face kept a dimpled smile plastered on it all that time.

“Hey, do I have something on my face?” Yunhyeong whispered to him in the middle of the ceremony.

“No hyung, is just that… wow, you look good, you look really good” the older couldn’t help but blush.

“Thank you, Bin-ah… you also look really good” it was the only thing that the older could say before giving his attention back to the couple, but the pink shade on his cheeks stayed there. They didn’t talk again during the ceremony. Somehow, at one moment and without realising, their hands kept getting closer until they were side by side, and as naturally as breathing Yunhyeong lazed his pinkie with Hanbin’s. Both of them couldn’t be happier, because that little gesture was enough to dissipate any doubt that could still exist about the ever growing feelings that existed between them.

_I found you, and that’s okay._

_You found me, and that’s perfect._

***

The ceremony finished with Jinhwan crying in Bobby’s arms, and he was smiling so much Hanbin swore tomorrow his friend would be in so much pain once he stretched the muscles around his face he was already wincing in sympathy. Immediately after that, the guests were invited to go to the place where the reception was being held, decorated with white lamps hanging from the ceiling that was covered with greenery, contrasting with the warm colours of the sunset. The outside view from there was incredible, especially since they were so close to the ocean.

Hanbin got close to Bobby and in full awe he asked “Hyung, how did you made Jinhwan-hyung accept to put a food bar with pizza and waffles? I don’t know anything about aesthetics, but I’m sure _that_ doesn’t go with the concept he had planned at all”

“I… don’t know what you’re talking about? A pizza and waffles what?” Bobby asked confused while he looked at Hanbin, trying to follow where the younger was looking, only to find out what he was talking about was long food bar, full of different kinds of pizza and a small stall of waffles in the middle. Hanbin looked at him quite surprised, and he swore the older was holding back tears. Jinhwan got there just in that moment, and even though he knew them for years and was always there when they showed each other their love, this was the first time Hanbin saw his friend acting like this. The way he looked at Jinhwan was something captivating, he was looking at the other with something close adoration but not quite like it, he wasn’t sure what it may have been but it was definitely something stronger than “love”.

“Hey, is it possible to love my _husband_ even more than I already do? Because babe, this is… Wow… I love you so _so_ much” Bobby almost yelled out of emotion while peppering Jinhwan’s cheek with kisses and only stopped to place a small peck on his lips.

“Y-your husband?”

“That’s what I said, Jinani” the younger one answered while keeping his head on his _husband’s_ shoulder.

“I know, it’s just that this is the first time you call me that… And, I don’t know, it feels good to hear you saying that” Bobby took one step back to hold Jinhwan’s small face between his hands “Jinani, you really don’t know how happy you make me, and I don’t only say that because of this surprise for me, but your whole presence is everything I need to be happy”.

“Jiwonie, I know all of this, the wedding, you did it more for me than for yourself, but it’s still _our_ day, not only mine, so this is the least I could do”

“I love you so much” Jinhwan could feel how his body started floating, and tears of happiness tried to escape from his eyes.

“I know, I love you too” he gave him a slow, soft kiss, full of hopes for their new future ahead. “Now go to get yourself some food, I want my effort to be worth it” Bobby went to the food bar after stealing another kiss from his now husband.

Jinhwan just stayed there, looking at the love of his life enjoying the food like a small kid. This was the side he loved the most about Bobby, his sense of freedom and his ability to always find the good side in all situations. A few minutes later there was another presence near him, but he already knew who it was without turning around to see.

“So, tell me Yun, what are you thinking?” the older asked while he kept looking at his husband and his friend beside him with a fond smile, the two boys were overjoyed talking about the different flavours of pizza over there.

“I guess that for the first time in my life I don’t want to be a coward anymore, I’m gonna take a chance. You know, he’s worth it, I just know it” Yunhyeong smiled, his eyes never leaving Hanbin’s figure.

“He’s a good guy… they’re good guys” Jinhwan said with a sigh full of relief before turning to look at his best friend “go for it champ, he may be a little bit slow and dumb sometimes… but he’s also really caring and always gives his all. I’ve never seen him like this and the way he looks at you… It doesn’t seem like some fleeting feelings, you know?”

“I know hyung… And that’s why it’s scarier. Feeling loved by someone like this, it’s not something that’s easy to get used to. I know it’s once in a lifetime kind of deal… loving someone that much and those feelings being reciprocated…” Jinhwan didn’t know what to do besides hugging him, hoping his friend could feel the support he wanted to transmit through it.

They broke apart from the hug after a while, Yunhyeong sighed for the last time and walked where the graphic description of his happiness was. Bobby, who was looking at everything from afar, decided that it was better to leave them alone, so without Hanbin noticing, he left to go to Jinhwan.

“Hey, so you’re Hanbin-ah, huh?” the younger flinched a little once he listened to his favourite voice behind him.

“And you’re Yunhyeong-hyung?” Yunhyeong only smiled, there was no chance he would ever get tired of hearing his name coming out from Hanbin’s lips.

“I guess both of us thought about the same thing, not saying our full names when we first met” the older paused for a moment, biting his lip slightly before continuing. Hanbin couldn’t do anything else besides thinking about how soft and addictive the other boy’s lips could be. He tried to get rid of the thought quickly, fearful of the amount of time he spent looking at the elder’s lips not wanting to make the great atmosphere between them awkward “if you’re done with the pizza bar… would you like to-“

“Yes”

“take… a walk with me?” Yunhyeong finished his sentence and laughed at Hanbin’s fast answer. “Well… let’s go then”

They walked to the balcony where they could clearly see the ocean and the last remains of sunlight on a now purple looking sky, during their walk their fingers brushed more than once and before realising, their hands found each other. They intertwined their fingers as if it were an everyday routine. And so they reached the balcony together, staying there peacefully and in complete bliss, looking the waves come and go, not wanting to break up the bubble of emotions that they already started to build.

Yunhyeong was the first to break the silence.

“Then… about me showing you my culinary skills, would you like to go to my house once we go back to Seoul?” the older asked anxiously and Hanbin smiled seeing how Yunhyeong was so beautifully cute and vulnerable at the same time while asking him out.

“I’d love to, hyung…” Hanbin got close to him and took his hand “I’m okay with anything you’d like”

If that was heaven, Yunhyeong was sure he could die right now and still be happy knowing he would get back to this very moment. His feelings for Hanbin overflowed him so much that it was hard to breathe, and for a moment he was desperate to show all of them to the younger, so he tried to get closer to him and give him a small kiss. But at the last moment uncertainty took over him, and the only thing he could do was getting his head on Hanbin’s shoulder, trying to hide his fear and shame. But Hanbin got the message, so while he was waiting for Yunhyeong to calm down, he hugged him hard, and once he did he physically felt how the older got relaxed in his arms. The feeling was addictive and he knew now that everything he felt, there was no escape anymore.

After staying like that a couple of seconds more, Hanbin momentarily separated himself from Yunhyeong. He cupped his face with both hands, got closer and placed his lips on the elder’s in a chaste kiss full of love, yearning, promises and hopes. Yunhyeong stopped breathing for a moment once he noticed what the younger just did, and then he realised that it was okay to have doubts and fear, because Hanbin was there now to support him, because he wasn’t alone anymore, he was already one part of a new “us”.

“Bin-ah, I…” Yunhyeong tried to continue but he didn’t find the correct words for what he wanted to say.

“I know hyung, me too” Hanbin brought their intertwined fingers close to him and looked at them for a moment, as if it were the most precious thing in the world. “ _They were”_ he thought. He kissed Yunhyeong’s hands, and the older did the same to Hanbin’s.

And this was it. This was their moment. The end of a new beginning.

13.440 breathes were enough to meet and never wanting to let go again.

***

“Hey Bin, do you want to go check out some stores while we’re still here?” Yunhyeong asked, body sprayed on the table where the two boys have been for a while. “I feel like we could do more than photosynthesis right now, we’re in Costa Rica after all”

Hanbin just laughed sweetly at Yunhyeong, and nodded. It’s been a bit more than a week after the weeding and they didn’t want to bother the newlyweds during their honeymoon, so they’ve been hanging out by themselves since most of the guests stayed before the wedding and left a couple days after. But deep down they were grateful about it, this was a perfect opportunity to get to know each other better and having so many friends there would make it harder for them.

Before the wedding both of them had decided to stay for two weeks, Yunhyeong took it as a small vacation that he had been pushing for a while now, and Hanbin as an opportunity to take pictures of places he wasn’t used to photograph as well as a vacation. They were pleasantly surprised once they found out their schedules, even though all of this was Jinhwan’s plan at first, them meeting on the plane, the decision of staying for two weeks was completely theirs.

Both of them left the resort together, walking lazily and so close that their hands brushed each other. They didn’t know who started it, but from one minute to another they were already holding hands. The feeling was just as perfect as the first time, there wasn’t anything magical about it, nor fireworks or sweet background music, but the overwhelming feeling of belonging could defeat everything that romantic stories liked to portray.

They kept walking like that, and whenever they stopped at different stores Hanbin wanted to photograph Yunhyeong, saying that _“you’re the perfect complement to all these sceneries, hyung. If you’re not in them then they lose a big part of their beauty, you know?”_ They had lunch like that and a couple of sweet refreshing drinks during their walk, talking about their usual lives, their friends, their dreams and what they hoped for the future.

“I don’t know about you hyung, but I _need_ a big enough backyard so I can have a beautiful dog and a big tree with a swing, I really want the dog to be-“

“A husky” Yunhyeong whispered.

“Hyung… how did you know? Have you been talking to Bobby-hyung lately?”

“No, not at all” his smile suddenly grew “I’ve just always wanted a husky, they’re too cute, I even know how I want to call him-”

“Alexander” they both said at unison.

“Okay” Hanbin stopped walking “That was weird, what else? Don’t tell me now that you want two kids and a nice kitchen that could fit four people with no problem?”

“Well, if the kitchen can’t fit that amount of people how are we supposed to bake together or cook on special occasions?” Yunhyeong said a little bit offended, thinking that the younger may have been mocking him.

“Hyung, you’re so… perfect” Hanbin couldn’t get rid of the big smile that took over his face, it was hard to believe that they were this in sync even though they haven’t met each other for a long time. _“Maybe this is what people call fate, huh?”_

His yellow covered world suddenly filled with a little bit of purple hues, and he noticed also how Yunhyeong’s head turned to look for a book store that was playing some music.

“Ah, Hanbin-ah, I really want to go there”

“Of course hyung, did the Moonlight sonata call you out?”

“Please… not you too…” Hanbin laughed.

“It’s okay hyung, I won’t join the “Yun teasers” army, but a little bit of it now and then wouldn’t really hurt, right?” Yunhyeong scoffed “Besides, I really think Moonlight sonata is pretty cool, makes me see purple and that’s a curious feeling for me” he said hoping that the elder didn’t forget about their talk of his synaesthesia and how he could hear colours and sometimes even feel them.

There was a sudden brightness on the elder’s face, and he knew he said something right, so the next thing he did was squeeze the boy’s hand and walk to the store. Once they were inside, Yunhyeong went to take a look at the cooking books, he’s been curious about tropical recipes for a while and this was just what he needed.

Hanbin’s eyes on the contrary were fleeting over different sections, until a big book that had an angel’s wings design caught his attention _“Angels, just like hyung”._ He took the book and opened it, grateful that it was in English since his Spanish wasn’t even at basic level, he started reading and found out it was a numerology book.

_“Everyone has at least three angels that go with us constantly, protecting us. Whenever we see a certain number constantly for a certain period of time, it means that our angel is trying to communicate something to us. In this book you’ll find what your angel is trying to tell you.”_

“Well, why not try this?” Hanbin tried to think about a number that has been present lately in his life. His first thought was the 14 hour long flight where he met Yunhyeong, then he realised that their friend’s wedding was the 14th, and that even before meeting each other they already decided to stay in Costa Rica for 14 days. “Okay, let’s go with that”

After reading what he looked for, he closed up the book and went straight to Yunhyeong, who’s now looking at some interior design magazines. Hanbin surprised the older by taking both of his hands and squeeze them tightly enough to make him feel secure but not hurting the other.

“Hanbin-ah? Is everything okay?” he asked worriedly.

“Hyung… I think you’re worth taking any risk”

Yunhyeong tried to relax a little bit, he wasn’t used to getting that flustered over just hand holding, but he couldn’t fight those feelings when Hanbin was in the mix.

“I… Uh… I feel the same way, I really do” he slowly got closer to the other boy and leant in for a kiss, closing his eyes first and hoping that the younger will follow his lead.

Hanbin does.

_“When it comes to love, the angel number 14 symbolises love and spiritual growth, if you keep seeing the number 14 your angel is communicating to you that your search for that special person will hit fever pitch. The meaning of this number is always positive._

_With the angel number 14 you should take more risks if you want your life to change. Taking risks is always scary, but it can also be one of the most significant things that will ever happen to you.”_


End file.
